Ready To Rumble
by AGirlBrushedRed340
Summary: After quick eliminations for Heath and Justin at the Royal Rumble, Heath decides to take out a bit of his frustration in a good way. Heath/Justin one-shot. SLASH! Rated M!


Justin's fingers ran through his hair as he sat in the designated Corre locker-room for the night. He'd been thrown out of the Rumble so quickly, it wasn't fair at all. The #3 entrant out, eliminated by that idiot Danial Bryan. And as he sat there trying to figure out what he did wrong, he watched #25 - Heath Slater, his tag partner and best friend get eliminated by John Cena and that little midget Hornswoggle.

"Really?" He sighed, shaking his head as he climbed to his feet and decided to start getting ready to head back to the hotel. Two of the best wrestlers on the roster, and they were treated like jokes. _Heath is gonna be so pissed… _He never liked seeing Heath upset. It stirred something inside of him, something he credited to being his best fried… but it was more than that. He hadn't told anybody yet, but he'd discovered he was gay sometime after coming to the United States to wrestle. And in the time since then, he'd also discovered that he had very deep feelings for a certain West Virginian. But, Heath happened to be the least homosexual person he knew… at least he had him as a friend though. He'd untied his boots and already peeled his trunks off, standing in nothing but his boxer briefs as the locker room door flew open.

"FUCK! Really, Justin? Are we that big of jokes to the WWE?" The door slammed behind him and he stomped over to the bench by the lockers, dropping down onto it with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe how little they had us in the Rumble… Hornswoggle was in there longer than both of us put together. I can't fucking stand it." Heath was seething, and Justin wasn't sure what he could do. With caution, he padded over and sat down on the bench next to Heath.

"I know, Heath. It wasn't fair, and I'm sorry…" He lifted an arm to pat his shoulder, and he caught it in his hand.

"You don't get it, Gabriel. All we are is jokes, and that's all we'll ever be here is jokes! Wendy, and his semi-gay pal!" Justin's face fell at the reference, Cena had made Justin so angry with this jokes. He tried not to let it show how much the gay joke had affected him though. Heath stood up from the bench, stomping angrily towards a locker before throwing one hard punch after another at the flimsy metal. This wasn't what he'd signed up for, he deserved more than this… him and Justin both. Justin scrambled off the bench, grabbing Heath's arms and trying to stop him from punching.

"Heath, cut it the hell out!" He shouted at him, before yelping as Heath grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers. Fingers dug into Justin's biceps as Heath breathed heavily, staring him down. Justin's eyes went wide as his breathing began to speed up, and he felt himself stirring in more ways than one. "H-Heath?" He spoke softly, bright hazel eyes staring into deep brown.

Heath couldn't figure it out. What in the world was he feeling? As he held Justin pinned against the locker, all he could notice was the fullness of his lips, the heaving of his own chest and the way their bodies felt pressed against each other… And he liked it. He'd stared at Justin for so long, wondering how he really did feel about him. Heath had dated plenty of girls, and slept with plenty of girls and up until that moment had planned on continuing to. But the way Justin stared at him, his lips pouting as if begging to be kissed… Heath acted on it.

"Hea -" Before Justin could finish what he was saying, Heath's lips crashed into his roughly and sloppily. Justin's eyes snapped wide as he realized the situation, and decided to take advantage of it before Heath came to his senses and realized how straight he actually was. His hands gripped Heath's sides, pulling his body tighter against his own as their lips worked feverishly against each other.

Justin felt Heath's tongue prodding for entrance, not even getting a chance to allow him that entrance as he pried his lips apart and began to ravish his tongue. He tore his lips from Justin's, moving them down his jaw and neck to bite and suck roughly. Justin's moans filled the locker-room, as his hips subconsciously bucked against Heath's. He released his grip on Justin's arms, which allowed him to finally start touching the person he'd wanted to touch so badly for so long.

"Oh, Heath…" He whimpered softly, receiving a growl in response and a rough bite to the neck. Justin cried out loudly, bucking harder against Heath and digging his nails into his bare sides.

"I had no idea you liked it rough, pretty boy…" He breathed in Justin's ear, making Justin's cock even harder if that was possible. Rough fingers brushed along the hem of his boxers, dragging blunt nails against the skin below his belly button. Justin moaned louder, his head falling back and knocking against the lockers. Heath's fingers followed the skin above his boxers, dipping into the dents of his hips and stroking them. A sharp bite to Justin's collarbone and he was quivering beneath Heath, desperately grinding his hips against Heath's in an attempt to gain some kind of relief.

"What do you want?" Heath whispered huskily in Justin's ear, his teeth scraping against them softly. But Justin couldn't form any words at all, his mind hazy as he tried to focus on anything other than their closeness to keep from coming undone so quickly. Heath wasn't having any of it though, grabbing Justin's chin and pulling his face to meet their eyes.

"What…do you want?" His words were softer; huskier as his lips gently brushed against Justin's. With a quiet moan, Justin looked Heath in the eyes and slid one of his hands up to brush through his soft red hair.

"I want you… So bad…" Heath's lips collided with his again roughly, biting and sucking at his lips until they were sore and swollen. Justin's hands grasped at Heath's slightly sweaty body, this time breaking from the kiss to trail down Heath's neck. Soft moans filled the room as Justin's tongue traced a pattern from Heath's neck to his shoulders, sliding down to his collarbone before he gently shoved him away so he could spin him around and press Heath against the lockers. His brown eyes grew wide as Justin gently bit his lower lip, slowly starting to slide down to his knees.

"Angel, what are ya doing…?" Heath asked quietly, using Justin's old ring name from the very place they met at; FCW. Justin smirked softly, his hands slowly sliding to Heath's thighs. He stroked them for a moment, before his hands traveled upward to grasp the edge of his wrestling tights. Heath's breathing grew shallow as he realized what Justin was doing, growing even harder at the realization. Justin slowly began to tug the tights down, growing slightly wide-eyed as he realized that Heath wasn't wearing anything under his trunks. It wasn't the first time Justin had seen Heath naked, they'd showered together (which resulted in a cold shower once Heath had gotten out) but this was different. Heath was practically laid out before him, to do whatever he wanted to do… Licking his lower lip softly, he stared up at Heath who started down at Justin with a flushed face.

"Angel… please… Touch me, or somethin'…" Heath begged softly, the chilled air making his hardness almost painful. Justin stared up at him with dark eyes, his hand traveling up to gently grasp Heath's cock in his hand. Heath whimpered at the contact, bucking his hips gently into Justin's hand in an attempt to get him to move his hand. Justin complied and began to stroke Heath, fighting the desperate urge to touch himself… All he cared about was Heath.

As Justin began sliding his hand up and down his cock, Heath groaned lowly and bucked his hips again. The slow pace Justin was going at was teasing, torturous almost and it was killing him. Justin could feel his impatience, gently wetting his lips before giving Heath one last glance. The sight of his orange hair clinging to his sweaty face, biting on his lower lip softly with needy eyes was almost enough to make him come over the edge.

Before Heath could protest (as if he actually would), Justin gently circled his tongue around the tip of his cock, earning a soft moan from Heath.

"Angel…" Heath growled, causing Justin to glance up at him lustfully. Heath's hand came down and slid through Justin's hair, tugging it gently and urging him to go farther. Justin's tongue gently teased the tip one last time, before he took Heath in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down slowly. Heath groaned loudly and bucked his hips up into Justin's mouth, causing Justin to moan loudly around him. The vibrations slid down his cock, pushing Heath closer to the edge than he wanted to be. He grabbed Justin's hair and tugged it roughly, pulling him back up to his feet. Heath grabbed Justin's face and kissed him roughly, spinning them back around and slamming him against the locker.

"Heath, fuck… just fuck me." Justin whimpered softly, clawing at his shoulders. Heath grunted gruffly, grabbing Justin and pushing him down on the bench he was sitting on earlier. He spit into his hand, and coated his cock with the lubrication. Justin quivered in anticipation, staring up at Heath with nervous eyes.

"Just relax, Angel…" Heath mumbled softly, lining himself up and gently pressing the head against the tight pucker. Justin tensed, which Heath felt and gently stroked the side of Justin's thigh and in the same instant, he snapped his hips forward and shoved into Justin. The cry that emitted from Justin almost made Heath come then and there, groaning loudly as he adjusted to the tightness.

"Jesus, Justin…" Heath moaned lowly, staring down at Justin with half-lidded eyes. Justin whimpered and slowly started rocking his hips, trying to get Heath to start moving. Heath complied, gently grasping Justin's hips as he began a slow pace in and out of Justin. Watching as Justin writhed beneath him, he held onto his hips tighter and dipped his thumbs into the soft creases of them. Closing his eyes, Heath listened to the small man beneath him mewl and whine softly as he continued the pace he was going at. But it wasn't enough for Justin.

"Faster, Heath… faster." Heath's eyes opened as he stared down at Justin, catching the sexy smirk on Justin's face. Mirroring his smirk, Heath gripped onto him tighter and started pounding into him. Justin's back arched up off the bench, crying out loudly as his hand quickly went to stroking his own aching hardness. Heath growled at the sight, his hips slamming harder into Justin's small frame. His moans grew louder and echoed through-out the room, before he started mumbling something in Afrikaans as his hand started stroking himself faster. Heath was completely oblivious to what Justin was saying, but he wasn't even remotely worried…all he could focus on was Justin wrapped around him, begging for more.

"G-God, can't hold on much longer…" Heath growled lowly, releasing his hold on Justin's hips to place his hands on the bench on both sides of his head, angling in a whole new direction that practically had Justin screaming underneath him.

"Right there! Oh God, don't stop!" His free hand flew up and grabbed a fistful of Heath's hair, pulling him down and fusing their lips together in a rough kiss. Heath bit down on Justin's lower lip, pulling and tugging roughly as he felt the warming feeling at the pit of his stomach. Justin's hips started bucking up in rhythm with Heath's, meeting every thrust halfway and pushing him even deeper inside of him.

"Heath! I'm com - I'm coming!" Justin cried out loudly beneath him, yelling something in his native language before coming and covering Justin and Heath both in his seed. The feeling of Justin's muscles contracting around him was all it took for him to come undone. With a loud groan and one last hard thrust, Heath came inside of Justin and collapsed on top of him. They both laid there wrapped in each other, breathing heavily and trying to gain the feeling back in their bodies in silence. After a moment, Justin finally spoke up.

"Heath…?" Heath lifted up slightly to glance down at Justin, catching his slightly scared gaze.

"Yeah, Angel?" With that he gently slid himself out of Justin and sat up, taking his hand and pulling him up to sit next to him.

"I don't have to tell anybody about this if you don't want me to…" Justin trailed off, and Heath's face fell as he realized something. Justin was scared that Heath was embarrassed.

"Are ya that embarrassed of me?" Heath asked playfully, lifting his hand and cupping Justin's face in his palm. Justin stared at him with wide-eyes, obviously confused. Heath sighed softly, scooting closer to Justin and pursing his lips. He was not good at this lovey stuff, but he was gonna try.

"Justin… While it getting out to the other guys what happened could be a bad idea, I'm not ashamed of what just happened. For God knows how long, I've been tryin' to piece together how I feel about ya… I wanted this, I wanted to touch you. I hadn't wanted it to happen like this… But I'm glad it did, y'know?" Heath fumbled with his words slightly, his eyes cast down for a few moments before he glanced up to see Justin's reaction. To his surprise, a small smile had graced over the beautiful African's face.

"…What?" Heath asked cautiously, biting his lip as he stared at him.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me?" Justin mumbled, his hand sliding up and pulling Heath's face to his, pressing their lips together softly. Heath's hands held Justin's face as Justin caressed Heath's neck with his fingertips. Breaking apart one the need for air came, Justin smiled against his lips and laughed softly.

"If this is gonna happen, then maybe you should lose more often."


End file.
